Guard duty
by Veltana
Summary: Naruto has the boring guard duty and Sasuke has something on his mind.


Naruto stared at the cloudy night sky and made the slow drizzle hit his face; the tree branches protected him some, but not much. Guard duty at night sucked. He turned his face and looked at the dark character approaching on the ground under him. He looked at the clock, it was not time for him to be supplanted yet.  
He stood up ready for battle, but sat down again as he could discern the pale face and the black hair. In his still mind he wondered what Sasuke was doing here.  
As the raven got closer he spoke "Dobe, where are you?"

Naruto grinned, what could he want. "Here teme" he answered and the next second, Sasuke stood by his side looking down on him. Naruto made a gesture and Sasuke sat down next to him. Naruto continued to stare at the sky "What do you want?" He could feel the warmth that Sasukes body regenerated, which was weird since the weather was chilly.

Sasuke looked first at Naruto then at the sky "I couldn't sleep, and I knew you had the boring night watch, so I just thought I'll keep you company"

Naruto turned and stared at his former team mate. "That is extremely rare of you to care that much"

Sasuke shrugged and licked his lips as if he was nervous about something. Then he swung his leg over to the other side of the branch so he straddled it, facing Naruto.  
Naruto raised an eyebrow when he looked at the raven next to him. He obviously wanted something. Sasuke wasn't the one to hesitate when it came to action or anything else for that matter; he had often thought it through numerous of time so that he was sure he made the right thing. This on the other hand seemed like something impulsive.

Naruto took a quick look at the ground and decided that he could turn away a while. He also straddled the branch. Sasuke looked surprise and then he licked his lips one more time.

Naruto leaned back against the tree "Spit it"

"Spit what?" Sasuke said almost frightened

"I obviously see that there is something you want. And that you're nervous about it to, so just get it over with, I have a job to do here"

Sasuke stared at the branch he sat on and then looked up. Naruto eyes met the ravens and in those black orbs he could see something lit.

"Well" Sasuke said with a silent voice "I don't want to talk loud about it so you'll have to come closer"

Naruto leaned forward putting his face in front of Sasukes. He could smell him, strangely he smelled nice. Naruto draw in a deep breath of the smell, it was totally wonderful. Then he realised that Sasuke had said something and he asked what.

Sasuke locked Narutos eyes and repeated "Have you ever kissed someone?"

Naruto was chocked, why the hell did Sasuke ask him this? "Of course I have. I've kissed Hinata and Sakura a couple of times, but you know that"

Sasuke shrugged "Obviously not"

Naruto wanted to lean back again but it seemed like Sasuke had more to say so he waited. Finally he continued "Remember when we kissed?"

Naruto sat straight up "Of course I do, it was an accident, someone pushed me!"

"Yeah I know"

"Why do you wanna know that?"

"I just wondered"

"Was that why you came?"

"No"

"Then what was it?"

A second later Sasuke had taken hold of Narutos collar and pulled him close, their faces inches apart.

Naruto had no time to react before Sasuke pressed his lips against Narutos. Something shot through Narutos body, making his fingertips go numb and then making them sting. His heart rushed and he put his hand on Sasukes neck and pulled him harder into the kiss. Sasukes arms wrapped around Narutos neck and he pulled himself closer to Naruto.

Naruto slowly parted his lips and as soon Sasuke could he stuck his tongue into the blonde's mouth. A sweet sensation filled Naruto as he could feel Sasuke's tongue touch his own and he couldn't help but to moan. Sasuke also moaned and moved even closer, now wrapping his legs around Naruto waist.

Naruto grabbed Sasukes hips, leaned back against the tree and put the raven more on top of him.

Sasuke broke the kiss and they both grasped for air. Breathing heavy with there heads close together, Naruto slowly brushed Sasukes lips with his own and licked away a drop of blood from them.

He gave Sasuke some small, tender kisses around his mouth then leaned his head against the ravens shoulder. "Was this why you came?"

"No, it actually wasn't"

"Then why?"

Naruto could feel Sasuke shake his head and he placed a small kiss on Narutos neck "I don't know, I forgot"


End file.
